mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfchase Galleria
Wolfchase Galleria is a regional shopping mall in northeast Memphis, Tennessee managed by Simon Property Group, who owns 94.5% of it. Mr Wolfchase owns the rest. Also known as 'Wolfchase' or 'The Wolfchase Mall', it is located across the street from the city limits of Bartlett, Tennessee at the intersection of Germantown Parkway and Interstate 40. Wolfchase Galleria features 117 stores, including anchors Dillard's, JCPenney and Macy's (originally Goldsmith's), and a food court. History Wolfchase Galleria opened on February 26, 1997 with Sears, JCPenney, Dillard's and Goldsmith's. In 2001, Lowe's Home Improvement opened across the street from the mall. TGI Fridays opened in the mall's area in 2005. In 2015, Sears Holdings spun off 235 of its properties, including the Sears at Wolfchase Galleria, into Seritage Growth Properties. In 2016, Kids Foot Locker, Lovesick, and Papaya opened, along with a renovation of American Eagle Outfitters H&M opened at the mall on September 20, 2018. On October 15, 2018, it was announced that Sears would be closing as part of a plan to close 142 stores nationwide. The store closed in Early 2019. On October 6, 2019, two teenagers have been arrested in connection to shots fired at the mall. Memphis Police initially released images from surveillance video of five suspects they said may be responsible for the shooting. But investigation found that two of the five were responsible for the shooting, and the other three people were victims. A 16-year-old suspect was found to be responsible for the shooting. He was arrested and charged with three counts of attempted first degree murder, three counts of reckless endangerment, employing a firearm during a felony and theft of property. A 17-year-old suspect was also arrested and charged as an accessory to the shooter. The two suspects were charged with theft of property because they fled the scene of the shooting in a vehicle that had previously been stolen from somewhere else. Police said though the other three people whose photos were released are victims in the shooting and did not fire any weapons, the two groups know each other. Police said an argument between the two groups led to the shots being fired. No one was injured in the incident. Anchors Current * JCPenney * Macy's * Dillard's Former * Sears * Goldsmith's See also * Market Of Wolfcreek * The Commons At Wolfcreek * Ridgeway Trace Gallery Videos File:Wolfchase Galleria|Mall Tour File:Schindler MT Hydraulic Elevator Near JCPenney Wolfchase Galleria In Memphis, TN|The Main Elevator File:Schindler MT Hydraulic Elevator At JCPenney Wolfchase Galleria In Memphis, TN|The JCPenney Elevator File:Golden Montgomery Kone Hydraulic Elevator At Dillard’s Wolfchase Galleria In Memphis, TN|The Dillard’s Elevator File:Schindler MT Hydraulic Elevator At Macy*s Wolfchase Galleria In Memphis, TN|The Macy’s Elevator File:STORE CLOSED! Schindler MT Hydraulic Elevator At Former Sears Wolfchase Galleria In Memphis, TN|The Sears Elevator External Links Wolfchase Galleria's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in Tennessee Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1997 Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Former Goldsmith's-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Chick-fil-A Locations Category:Chipotle Locations Category:Cheesecake Factory Locations Category:Wendy's Locations